


Clothes Make the Man

by Floris_Oren



Series: Of Hat's, Jedi and Children [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Cad and Obi-Wan raise Luke and Han together, M/M, Pirates, Protective!Cad, Protective!Obi-Wan, This is now how Jedi aught to hide out but ya know, maybe next time, no smutt, slavers for like two seconds, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cad likes Obi-Wan in his clothing, he likes it a lot. He's also not above getting someone else to do the dirty work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooshkabunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshkabunny/gifts).



> Based off of Mooshkabunny's AU where Cad and Obi-Wan raise Luke and Han. I didn't mean to write another one, but it happened. This is just a cute things to get these to going. I may write a longer story in the future if I can come up with something. Right now, it will only be one shots because I've so many wip's to work on.

Obi-Wan knew that if he were to build a life with Cad and Han, he would have to change as well. Blaster’s may not be the most civilized weapon in the universe, however, being on Vader’s most wanted list - which every Jedi is - makes room for such oddities. Obi-Wan was certain Bane would have a problem with procuring new material for him. But the male simply nodded his assent when they talked about it one evening before bed. 

 

Next thing he knows, Bane is dragging him and the kids around the market on Vesta Terminal; a space station that had seen better days and was cobbled together by bits and pieces of ship. It was sprawling and a hub for Pirates, Bounty Hunters, Smugglers and most anyone else who operated in the criminal world. 

 

Obi-Wan decidedly did not look like a Jedi that day. He’d borrowed some clothing from Bane who didn’t mind allowing him to wear it, Obi-Wan saw a glint in his eyes. Bane was shielding his feelings well in the Force - Obi-Wan wondered if the Bounty Hunter was Force Sensitive or if his Species just did that - and he most decidedly did not like anyone coming near him, or Han and Luke. 

 

Which was odd since Bane knew that Obi-Wan isn’t a bad shot at a blaster. Han stayed by their side and of course Luke couldn’t wander off. He was snuggled safely in Obi-Wan’s arms. Either way, Obi-Wan felt indebted to Bane; he honestly could not remember the last time he felt safe. 

 

Sure, he had been safe at the Temple before Palpatine. He couldn’t remember feeling safe with Qui-Gon, maybe it was because of how rocky their relationship was from the start. How afraid he was that he’d never be a Jedi just to throw it away from a cause; the Force was in work when Qui-Gon took him back. 

War isn’t supposed to be safe either. Obi-Wan reminded himself. Though, he had been safe with Cody. Until Order 66. Well, that wasn’t the Clones fault. Obi-Wan should have asked more questions, he mused - walking down the wide hallway next to Bane with Han pointing stuff out to them - figured it out sooner. Made certain that could never happen. 

 

But that is the past, and he can’t change that. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Cad asked out of the blue, they’d been silent as they’d walked towards the shops Cad wanted to buy clothing from. Obi-Wan had worn civvies a few times in his life, but barely had any idea what to do. He was happy to leave it to Bane. 

 

“The past.” Obi-Wan replied simply. Truthfully. 

 

“You’re cute.” Bane muttered, “but you can’t do anything about it.” he added. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “Indeed, only the future matters now.” he agreed. 

 

A suspicious looking blue Rodian approached them when they paused; “how much do you want for the baby?” she asked. Obi-Wan deadpanned and cuddled Luke closer to him. 

 

“The child is not for sale.” Bane said, his hand was on his blaster and he was showing his teeth. Han glared at the Rodian as well, he was ready to pull his blaster if it stepped anywhere near Obi-Wan or Luke. 

 

“Sorry to disturb you.” the Rodian said then stumbled off muttering about humans. Obi-Wan watched the Rodian leave, he eyed the crowd, the Force was a buzz. A warning zapping at him from the direction the Rodian had gone. 

 

“Bane.” Obi-Wan angled himself. “They will come after Luke.” he said. Low. So as not to give themselves away any further. 

 

“Slavers.” Bane hissed. 

 

Of course there would be, here of all places, Obi-Wan felt stupid for assuming slaver’s worked independently of other criminals. Bane gave the group a glare until they moved off. The Rodian, however, lingered for a few seconds before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

“I’ll take care of them.” Bane said. 

 

“How?” Obi-Wan asked. He’d fought Bane before and knew just how ruthless he could be. Why he was putting up with a colliky baby and Obi-Wan, only the Force knows because no way in hell did whatever Han say stick the Bane over the last two weeks. 

 

“You’ll see.” Bane smirked, then grabbed Obi-Wan arm. “Come.” he ordered. 

 

Obi-Wan went. 

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping, eating and they even visited a park for a couple of hours so Han could run around with kids his own age. Obi-Wan fed Luke from a bottle and watched while Bane went on a secret errand. Obi-Wan didn’t ask. Bane would have told him. 

 

And that’s when he saw the Rodian. She was coming closer, and Obi-Wan checked the exits. Thugs at each. He did have his lightsaber but he didn’t want to reveal himself too early. They were after Luke. He’d have to think this through. 

 

~*~

 

Bane was a few seconds from entering the park when he heard the snap hiss of a tell tale lightsaber. He cursed and rushed forward as cries came from the park, some battle and others fear. Children scattered, adults had their blasters out but the Jedi was facing off with the Rodian from earlier. Han was behind him, baby in an arm and blaster in one hand. 

 

“Give us the baby and we’ll leave you alone, Jedi, do you want to be brought to vader?” the Rodian tried to threaten the man. 

 

Bane rolled his eyes. 

 

“You know better than using such a threat against as great a Jedi as Kenobi!” a voice that was not Bane’s said from the crowd. Bane smirked as Kenobi deadpanned. Bane loved it whenever his Jedi was annoyed. It was cute. He decidedly kept those thoughts to himself though. Even if Kenobi would splutter denial at him. 

 

“Ohnaka?” Kenobi mouthed at Bane. Who merely nodded his head. They were close to Illum and Ohnaka was not one to suffer slavers. Especially when children were involved and since he’d taken over management of the space station, well, it was known that anyone looking to buy or sell living commodity would be thrown out of an air lock. 

 

The Rodian froze in abject fear; “Hondo...Ohnaka?” 

 

“My dear friend!” Hondo came out of the crowd, threw his arms out in welcome. “I had hoped you survived that dastardly Order 66.” he said. “How many more have?” 

 

“Not many.” Kenobi replied. He relaxed his guard not one bit. 

 

“Oh, and the child is adorable, I thought Bane was fibbing!” he cast a glance at the Duros. Cad simply shrugged. The Jedi - however - didn’t look, he knew better than to be distracted. He’d been through too many battles and too many hurts in his life to allow even a single person past his guard. 

 

“Jetzi, you know the rules. Especially when it comes to children.” Hondo turned his attention back at the thugs. 

 

“Why are you protecting him when the Emperor and Vader would pay a lot of money for the Jedi? Dead or alive?” Jetzi demanded angrily. 

 

“Eh? Because he belongs to me.” Hondo replied, “Well, not me personally but to Bane and I owe Bane for a job and business.” Hondo rattled on reasons that didn’t really make much sense except for him. 

 

Kenobi rolled his eyes. 

 

“And if you want to stay alive,” Hondo continued. “I’ll tell the Imps you’re a Jedi.” 

 

No one knew a Rodian could go white as a sheet. But she did. 

 

“I thought that’d get you, seeing as how you impersonated Jedi a time or two in the past.” Hondo smirked. 

 

“Now, you and your thugs go away or I’ll you.” Hondo waved a hand. The group around the park started to clap as the Rodian and her entourage slowly back away and out. It wasn’t until they were gone that Obi-Wan shut his lightsaber down. Han handed Luke back to him, and went to hug Bane. 

 

“You alright sport?” Hondo asked, joining them. 

 

“Yeah.” Han nodded against Bane’s leg. 

 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan offered, still a bit confused but willing to let the conversation go if the other two didn’t wish to talk of it. 

 

“Anyone Married to Bane is a friend of mine!” Hondo announced. 

 

“Married?” Obi-Wan blinked. 

 

Bane simply nodded. “Yeah.” 

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, thought about it for two seconds, then nodded himself; “The clothing, right.” 

 

Bane smiled, it was a predatory one and it shot a thrill up Obi-Wan’s spine. He couldn’t deny that the thought didn’t make him happy, and maybe, that’s where the feeling of safety had come from earlier. 

 

“Right.” Bane agreed. 

 

“Come friends! A celebration is called for!” Hondo said, laughing as he led them out of the park. 

 

“Just so long as the drinks aren’t drugged this time.” Obi-Wan joked. 

 

“Oh, my friend, you wound me!” Hondo laughed, “That was one time!”   
  


Obi-Wan smiled; “Let’s keep it one time, shall we?” 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan settled into the bunk next to a naked Duros. Bane hadn’t made a move on him sexually and Obi-Wan didn’t much mind that. Still, a marriage over the borrowing of clothing? He couldn’t fathom it. 

 

“It’s not an easy thing to null in Duros society.” Cad said from his place above Obi-Wan. He had settled into the pillows on his side facing Cad, to let the Duros know he was open to a conversation, or anything if Cad wanted it. 

 

“I know, and I’m not asking for it. Unless…?” Obi-Wan questioned softly. Knowing that Cad would take anything personally if he wasn’t careful. 

 

“You’re my mate from now on, Kenobi, don’t think it’ll be so easy to get rid of me.” Cad humphed from above. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled; “Good.” 

 

“Good?” 

 

“The Force has given me a second chance, it’s given me something I’ve always longed for but denied myself due to the Code. Maybe we were wrong, oh, I know we were wrong. I refuse to make those same mistakes again.” Obi-Wan replied. It was cryptic and Cad didn’t ask. 

 

The Duros hunched down into the sheets, pulled it up and swung an arm over Obi-Wan. “Go to sleep.” he ordered. 

  
The lights went out, and Obi-Wan took a deep breath.  _ Home _ . The Force whispered. The beginning of the bond started just seconds before Obi-Wan slipped into sleep. He wondered how much explaining he’d have to do to an angry Duros Bounty Hunter later. 


End file.
